Unforgiving Sins
by Sakukotsu
Summary: Same story as previous version. If you didn't read that one, then don't bother and stick with this one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bankotsu or any of the Shichinintai; but I do own Tatsuno, Ogen and other OCs that will be mentioned with the exception of friend's characters.

A/N: So I have written 'Unforgiving Sins' over a year ago. The story was merely my experiment but at the same time, it means a lot to me. But I know that I could have written it much better instead of rushing through every chapter.

Unforgiving Sins  
By: Sakukotsu AKA Dariane/Saku-Tatsuya/Todesengel

Chapter 1  
Gokai

"Oh they've grown up so much since they've been here for the past five years." Women of the village passed by two teenaged twins; they stared and spoke of them in adoration. "May the gods give them good fortune for the rest of their live; I hope that they do get blessed for more then their charming appearances."

Two identical twins sat underneath a rather large tree, staring blankly while listening to what appeared to be "unconditional" praise from the village women. "Well, Tatsuno deserves the praise but I'm not sure about Bankotsu. I mean, he's probably got a heart of gold but he's a bad child, its unfortunate." One of the women replied. "He's very aggressive and I don't like that about him. Sure, plenty of men around here are but this guy-…" The woman was quickly cut off by a young violet-eyed woman.

"Don't say that about him, you're wrong!" she shouted, "both he and his brother are the nicest people I've met; you've only seen one side of him." Flabbergasted, the women immediately returned to what they were doing before the twins caught their attention.

"Ogen, do you really need to stick up for Bankotsu every time someone insults him in the least? He's not a helpless child; he could punch those women in the face if he wanted. Now then, if they were insulting the little intelligence he had then that's something to stick up for." Tatsuno paused, "not that he has any brains to speak of."

"Shut up Tatsuno, I'm not that stupid you know. You may be as bright as the sun itself, but deep inside we all know that you're no better than me when it comes to common knowledge." Thinking he caught Tatsuno's tongue, Bankotsu giggled. "Besides, you're no pile of sweet peas yourself."

Silently Ogen walked away from what could become a potential bicker while twirling her neck length black hair. "Now, now Bankotsu no need to be so hasty. Just because I'm smarter than you it does not mean that you aren't better than me in some ways such as being stronger. I'm the brains, you're the muscle."

Bankotsu nodded. "And if we shared a body, we'd be unstoppable." He replied to Tatsuno, both broke out into laughter.

"That's what I was going to say." Tatsuno paused, and then broke into laughter again. "I swear, because we're twins we must share the same mind. I've always wondered what it'd be like if we were one person instead of two different people." He paused, "never mind, horrible idea! We're twins with different traits and that's all that matters."

Indeed both had their own traits and personality, as much as they looked almost the same; they were polar opposites in many ways. Tatsuno was intelligent, but he refused to even consider giving up studies for training while Bankotsu was vice-versa. Tatsuno was well mannered while Bankotsu was quick to anger. Basically, that was the only way the two could be told apart aside from their different eye colors.

"By the way Bankotsu, how is that arm of yours? I know that the demon slashed at it months ago, but I want to know if it still hurts." Tatsuno brought up suddenly when he just remembered the arm. "I'm worried because you only just got it treated two months ago."

Bankotsu sighed. "Tatsuno, have you eaten the insane root? You know that it's not helping you concentrate one bit." Before Tatsuno could retort, a daimyo rushed into the village on his horse. "Now will you excuse me so that I can accept my position as soldier?"

Tatsuno bit his thumb at his twin while Bankotsu rushed towards the daimyo. "Excuse me Daimyo-Sama, remember me?" he stood proudly in front of the Daimyo with a grin on his face. "It's me, Bankotsu, the kid who asked if he could join in the military forces." The daimyo frowned as he looked at the pathetic figure. "I've been training hard for the past four months and came back asking again if I could join."

"Kid, when you grow some muscle you can join. That is only one of the many reasons you cannot join." Daimyo paused, "you also were told to train along with everyone else but you chose to dishonor us and do your own little thing."

"Hey, I chose to do that because I knew I could make myself better then everyone else." That moment, Bankotsu felt a sharp pain in his left cheek, and then his right cheek. "What the **** was that for, old man?!" he shouted.

"You've dishonored the country for the last time; beat it poor boy!" The daimyo shouted before riding away from the village. Months of brutal training for hours a day, wasted. All the sleep wasted to become stronger, wasted. The time and dedication put into training, wasted. Bankotsu couldn't decide whether to feel upset or to feel anger. Either way, he was upset. Tatsuno quickly came running into the scene to comfort Bankotsu, and then chased after the Daimyo by foot as quickly as he could.

"Don't worry; I'll be back here soon Bankotsu. Make sure nothing bad happens to anyone here as usual, okay?" He shouted while trying to focus on catching up to the Daimyo.

Had everything Bankotsu sacrificed been worth it? In the end, he didn't get what he wanted from himself. 'Oh **** it all, I'll just guard this village with all my might just so everything I had done isn't wasted; if only I was accepted.' Bankotsu sighed while letting his tears drop for the first time in a year. 'There's no point in holding back anymore.'

Suddenly, he noticed someone behind him. It had been… Ogen; what was she doing here? "Umm, sorry for intruding but why are you crying? I mean, its none of my business or anything." He tried his best to hide evidence of his tears. "Don't be embarrassed, real men show their tears."

"Don't kid yourself, Ogen. It's none of your business." Bankotsu already became annoyed by her presence. "What do you want, you stupid girl?" Ogen walked towards Bankotsu slowly, as though she was hesitating to do something. Every minute to her felt like an hour as she stood near Bankotsu; not once had she felt so hesitant to approach him.

Three minutes passed since she stood beside him, saying nothing. Neither understood the language of silence, it had been an unknown language that no one could speak except for the mute. "Umm, you know Bankotsu," Ogen said finally breaking the silence, "remember what I told you when we were younger? It was the day when I turned fourteen and I told you something, do you remember it."

He couldn't help but nod. Ogen had confessed how she felt about him at the time. "I also remember how your grandfather arranged you to marry Tatsuno, and this year you're supposed to."

Moments passed before Ogen replied, "Ginji never understood that it was you I wanted. He figured that I needed some man with brains. Tatsuno is a smart and good looking guy, but I cannot be myself around him. With you, I can be as much of an idiot as I want to be."

Slowly, but silently, the sun set down humbly to rest away for the night. "Can I be yours for the night?" she whispered silently through her bright red lips. "I really don't want anyone else, please?" Bankotsu couldn't help but embrace her, which made his body go from cold to warm. Ogen's delicate body somehow maintained control of his while she pulled him closer.

'I never realized how serious she actually was when she made that confession two years back. Then again, I was only fourteen; I didn't know anything about people.' He managed to steal a kiss from Ogen. 'I'm so close, yet so far because I know he'll shun the both of us away from his life. I still want to be a part of Tatsuno's life, yet I don't want to disappoint her. Why can't I have both?'

She rested her palms on his back while allowing him to take control. 'Perhaps if I keep it a secret, I'll be able to have my way then. As long as I keep my mouth shut then I'll be just fine.' He grabbed at her obi while keeping his kiss on her. 'Not only will Tatsuno not find out, Ogen will get to be happy as well.'

Ogen, taken aback, broke the kiss and tightened her obi again. "Not out here, it's too embarrassing." Bankotsu, now with a crimson face, nodded in agreement. "We also can't let that grandfather of mine catch us or we'll be in big trouble." Once again, he nodded in agreement. "Let's go to my home, it's better than just a hut."

Nothing held Bankotsu back at this point, he had at this point completely forgotten who he was and followed Ogen. To him, he no longer was a child; he knew very well who he was yet there was so much he hadn't known about himself. 'Tatsuno, if by any chance you do find out, please forgive me.' She stopped in front of her well built home that was just outside of the village. Bankotsu questioned whether or not he should be doing this… with his brother's fiancé? No matter, he didn't care anymore when she planted another kiss onto him.

"Don't you be telling Tatsuno about this place, he's not allowed in until he does marry me; so keep your mouth shut, okay? You're just allowed in because I gave you permission to." She slid open the door. "Well, I do want to wait a while before getting started. All this excitement seems to be making you nervous."

"Are you an idiot, me nervous? Don't kid yourself Ogen. But fine, if you want to wait for a while then I understand. Excuse me so that you can calm down yourself, just look at how red your face is." Bankotsu taunted as he entered the room, keeping his face away from Ogen's glance.

She grew frustrated with the boy, and then she snapped. "Why don't you look at yourself in the mirror once in a while? Your face is crimson red, I can tell." Ogen approached Bankotsu to tease his body through rubbing her covered breasts against his back. "What's wrong, are you also a virgin?"

"Shut the **** up boob-lady!" Was Bankotsu's only comeback, though it hadn't stopped Ogen from teasing him, he couldn't help but turn to see her trying to cover her blushing? "Well, you shouldn't be trashing me about how shy I am. I can see it in your cheeks…" before he could say more, there was yet another kiss, this time, a siren's kiss. There was no turning back; he already was too excited to go outside.

Indeed he had kissed other girls before Ogen, but this kiss was an alluring kiss. Those "lovers" were just girls he fooled around with just to have bragging rights over Tatsuno. He heard all those stories about fish demons bewitching men and drowning them into the sea, he swore that was what Ogen was trying to do. Nonetheless, he gave in to her knowing he was betraying Tatsuno. That did not matter to him anymore.

He swore he was going to die of being overheated by her alluring kiss, yet he continued anyway. If that was going to be the cause of death for him, so be it; at least he died in dignity and some pride.

'Why did I just engage into another argument with her about nothing? No wonder Tatsuno thinks we don't get along, but we actually do.' He once again grabbed at her obi with intention of loosening it. "Be gentle with me." She whimpered through her lips after breaking the kiss.

Her body was just begging to be touched. Already, he could see her nipples through her clothes. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can, just tell me to stop when it becomes unbearable." He whispered into her ear to work his way to her neck, soon to reach that single area where it was sensitive. It excited him enough to begin grabbing at her rounded breasts. "Like it when I do that?"

No verbal answer from Ogen however, her body answered giving him the cue to open her haori. From that moment, he noticed her pupils dilating as he worked his way down to her breasts. Ogen had nearly flinched when she felt his mouth on her breasts, if it hadn't been for her other breasts being rubbed lightly. "Don't tease me like that!" she whined while attempting to push him away from her breasts. "What're trying to prove anyway, that you can only tease me?"

The words coming out of her mouth meant nothing to him, he continued on with teasing her body. After teasing her breasts one last time, Ogen took control. "What do you think you're doing?" before he could say anymore, his hakama was removed, revealing his erection. He was silenced by her hand on his manhood.

Slowly, in a torturous matter, she began moving her hand up and down. Ogen's hand went from feeling cold to feeling warm on Bankotsu's manhood. Already, he felt his hard cock becoming wet. "I like it like that, keep it up like that!" He moaned while enjoying the sensation. He really wanted to **** her hard at this point. With his begging, she moved her hand quicker; she really was dominating right now. Not only could he feel extreme arousal from being touched, so could Ogen who let go the moment he pre-came.

"Let's get this over with." Ogen whispered as she completely revealed herself through taking the remaining of her clothing off. As though she was choosing between life and death, she hesitated to move on further. "Go ahead Bankotsu, take over." She lay down on her back while her scarlet covered face was turned to the side.

He got on top of her as soon as he realized it was his turn to take over. Almost immediately after taking his position, he kissed her again as though he was trying to distract her from something.

Just before she was becoming doubtful of Bankotsu, she felt something inside her. Pain and ecstasy purged through her trembling body; she felt that her delicate body was being invaded. "How does that feel?"

"I was told it was supposed to feel good, but it only hurts." Tears fell from her cheeks, "is it normal for it to hurt at first?"

Bankotsu looked into her face, startled by her question, which forced him to pull out before he could do anymore. "If you can't handle it, fine, forget about it then." Gentle, ghostly arms embraced Bankotsu from behind. "Well then, let's try it again, shall we?" Ogen nodded in agreement while allowing him over her once again.

Expecting pain, she braced herself this time. Trembling himself, he began to hesitate. 'Now is not the time for guilt to kick in.' within a minute, he found himself inside of her. "I'm going to move, are you ready?" Ogen nodded, letting him move his hips rapidly. Moans filled the room and somehow gave it some spark of life.

Eagerly, he was beginning to push his limits to just how much he could do. At first, Bankotsu was slow and timid for Ogen's sake. Pressure began to build up when he began to thrust quicker. She moaned out his name in bliss every time his thrusts sped up. "I can't push it back any longer." Moaning under his breath, just before he sealed his lips on Ogen's he went even faster then he thought he was able to. "I just can't hold back anymore!"

Both were sweating while they continued with the pattern. "If it's bugging you so much, you should release it then; I'll clean it up later." She stole another kiss from him, and then placed her hands on his back. He reached his orgasm, filling her body with warmth. He groaned just as he pulled out again when he began to sweat from both being nervous and guilty.

'This is not good; I had sex with Ogen and liked it. Does that make me a bad person if I did? If Tatsuno finds out, would it result in something horrible?' he broke the kiss and leaned against the wall trying to organize his thoughts. 'After today, I'm going to have to act natural around him.'

"You look tired out; get some rest before you go out. I'll make sure you're not caught before you get back home. Last thing we need is Tatsuno finding out and giving us both long speeches on why we are all the sudden bad people." Ogen giggled at the thought of a pissed off Tatsuno. "Although the thought of it is funny, let's keep it a secret."

With that done and said Bankotsu fell into a guiltless slumber. Knowing he was sleeping, Ogen got her clothes back on and left the home to look around for a bit. 'I do wonder where Tatsuno did run off to…'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bankotsu or any of the Shichinintai. I do however own Tatsuno, Ogen and other FC's mentioned.

A/N: And the guilt trip begins.

Chapter 2  
Yuuzai

'I'm finally here to see the Daimyo.' Tatsuno, out of breath, crept to the gateway to the barracks. "Excuse me, Daimyo-Sama; get out here now I need to talk to you!" he shouted to only then encounter soldiers who happened to be guarding from the inside who then walked outside to see Tatsuno.

"Well good sir, if you want to see the Daimyo himself you're going to have to take that hakama off and show it to him." One of the guards said, with a small giggle in his voice. That mere sentence provoked Tatsuno; he bit the tip of his thumb in the direction of the guard. "Did you just bite your thumb at me?" The soldier shouted.

"I indeed did, I bite my thumb in your general direction for you blasphemies me." Tatsuno retaliated, "besides, you disgust me enough to make me do so!"

(00000000)

"Wake up, its late enough that you can go back home." Ogen shook at his shoulder. "No one is going to know now, so get up before Tatsuno come back to the village." His eyes felt heavy as he tried waking up. "I was thinking that today we should take a little walk to the village of our childhood." Ogen announced to Bankotsu while she helped him stand on his feet. "You know, I thought it'd be nice if we visit the host of all our good memories."

He smiled at the thought of visiting his most cherished memories that's ever known in his life, Bankotsu's fondest memories were from his childhood. Looking back, he remember those days he used to run along the river side along with Ogen and Tatsuno, they played many games they could think of. "Let me get dressed first and then we'll start heading off." Bankotsu looked outside at the warm weather, "you know, I remember the day you moved away to live here and then two years later Tatsuno and I moved here. What do you think fate has in store for all of us?"

Ogen paused before answering Bankotsu, she hadn't the slightest clue what it could mean but she had to think hard for a minute. "You know, I think it means that we're going to have a long happy life together. Why would the gods want to separate all of us from each other?"

"Because maybe there's a reason why we'd end up being separated, but it'd be nice if we all stayed together forever." Bankotsu replied with a grin while he put his hakama on and then proceeded to put his blue hakama on. Rushing to the door, he just about slid it open before being stopped by Ogen.

"You know Bankotsu; I think you'd look nicer if you had your hair tied back." Ogen ran her fingers through his jet-black long hair. "Besides, your hair needs to be tied back since we're going to be walking a long distance."

"Geeze Ogen, you just can't stop playing with my hair, can you?" With those words he provoked Ogen to pull at his hair. He was ready to screech when she pulled roughly at his long hair. "Stop that, it hurts!"

"Well maybe you should let me tie it back. Trust me, later on you're gonna be thankful that it is tied back." Ogen ran her fingers through his hair gently while arranging it; she took a piece of thread and left it in between her teeth while she continued to tie his hair back. "I'm just about finished Bankotsu, and then we can go out to that village." She took the thread out of her mouth and used it to tie his braid tightly. "I'm done."

Bankotsu slid open the door and walked out of it to look around. Immediately, Ogen started walking towards the outskirts of the village. "Come on Bankotsu, we don't have all day." She stood there, allowing Bankotsu to catch up to her until he was beside her. Her arms made their way to wrap around Bankotsu's left arm for full comfort.

The village Bankotsu knew of as a child has possibly changed over the years, as it has been almost seven years since he lived there. Bankotsu, however, did not remember how he got to his current village but he knew that this new home of his way much better then the childhood village.

It had only been an hour worth of walking to get to the village. To his surprise, it did not change at all for it still was just as big as it was; the market surprisingly was still up and going. "Ogen do you think that pond is still there?" Bankotsu asked admiring Ogen, who had just then paid attention to him. "You know the pond where we used to go and play around as kids."

"Oh, we should actually go look for it!" Ogen exclaimed. She ran off as fast as she could to find this pond, leaving Bankotsu to chase. His legs began to tire out as he tried catching up with the enthusiastic woman. She finally stopped at a small pond and looked down into it. "Ah, I found it! It looks so much smaller then I remember."

"You were about eight to ten when you saw it last, everything looked huge to you back then." Bankotsu replied when he finally caught up with Ogen and looked into the pond. He looked in the pond hoping to see the colorful fish that he had once know. "Remember how we used to make up stories about how the fish got in there and how we used to try to catch the fish but we ended up failing every time?"

Ogen turned to Bankotsu's smile towards seeing the fish. "Yes, and I remember the time you and Tatsuno pushed me into the pond thinking that you two were being funny. You didn't seem to care that I went home to Ginji crying." Ogen sighed, "I also remember that time you two both took a fish out of that pond and threw it at me. Because of that, I got spanked. You know there's a legend that goes around this village that if you take a single fish out of this pond then you'll be cursed for the rest of your life."

His heart skipped a beat then proceeded to beat quicker as his guilt built up. "There's a curse in this village?!"

"Of course there is, take a single fish out of the water no matter what the reason is then you'll be cursed for your entire life. Well, I shouldn't be so superstitious but your mother died about a month after that incident, didn't she?"

"My mother didn't just die suddenly, she was…" Bankotsu paused for a moment as memories of that horrid day came back to him, "She was brutally murdered by a man who seemed to want to marry her." Bankotsu felt a lump in his throat as he said this with guilt.

"Your mother was murdered?! Why didn't either of you two tell me that she was killed instead of giving me this thought that you guys were just facing the curse?" Ogen's attention was towards Bankotsu.

"Because we were trying to just forget about it and move on, that was what…" Bankotsu turned around to see a long white haired man standing there while his silver hair brushed against the wind. "That was what…" The man's golden eyes glared into Bankotsu.

"What was what, tell me Bankotsu!" Ogen shouted just before she saw the man. Frozen in fear, Ogen said nothing more when the man glared into her eyes.

"S-Sesshomaru," Bankotsu felt a purge of happiness kick in, "Is it you Sesshomaru?" At that moment the man disappeared leaving Bankotsu perplexed as he was about to run up to the man. "Why Sesshomaru; why did you leave Tatsuno and I to suffer for so long, why would you abandon us like that?" Bankotsu let tears fell down his cheeks while he fell to his knees in despair.

"Bankotsu, are you alright? We'll go back home now if that makes you feel better." Ogen ran up to Bankotsu and let her gentle hand rest on his shoulder while he cried. "We're going home and we'll return another day."

(0000000)

Ogen sat in front of the hut where Bankotsu was until a doctor came out from the hut. "This is beyond my skill, he's physically healthy but I'm not so sure if he's well at all. He seems to sit in the corner and cry a lot while muttering something to his own self and rarely answers my questions when I ask them. I'm sorry Ogen but you're going to have to find out what is wrong with him."

"But that's what I got you over for; don't you have the slightest idea of what is possibly going on?" Ogen let up a few tears while answering.

"The only thing I can really say is that he seems to be disturbed. Is there anything that went on in his childhood that seemed to have triggered this?"

Ogen hesitated to answer. "Well, today he told me that when he was about eight years old his mother was murdered and it seems that he was also abandoned a short time after by some guy named Sesshomaru or something like that. I'm not too sure about the 'Sesshomaru' guy but I'm pretty sure he said something about being abandoned."

"Ah well then this shouldn't be too much of an issue. I can't fix it, but I can give you some advice, try to keep his current relatives close to him for a while and see what that does." Ogen nodded while listening to the doctor. "But if he seems to be going crazy, tell me and we'll have to think of another plan."

Once again Ogen nodded in full agreement. "Hey Ogen, what's going on?" Tatsuno's voice called as rushed to the scene. "Why is there a doctor here? Oh please tell me that Bankotsu isn't dead or sick or something like that."

"Ah, I see you're Tatsuno, the boy's twin brother. It's nothing too serious however the boy seems a bit disturbed. Since you're his relative then why don't you talk to him?" Tatsuno nodded in full agreement and then walked into the hut.

"Hey Bankotsu, I just came back from kicking ass. You should've seen it, it was wild!" Tatsuno discontinued when he noticed Bankotsu smashing his own head against the wall. "Hey stop that!" Tatsuno grabbed Bankotsu by his shoulder. "What's wrong Bankotsu, I'm here so you can talk to me."

Bankotsu let tears fell down his cheeks while he leaned against Tatsuno. "It's okay, you can talk to me, and I can clearly see that something is wrong. I've never seen you cry and act like this for almost seven years." Tatsuno rubbed at Bankotsu's forehead in comfort.

"Tatsuno… do you remember the name of the man who killed mom?" Bankotsu asked trying hard not to sob. "I remember his face but I don't know his name."

"I remember that his name was Ryusuke, I'll never forget that man. Why are you letting this memory come back to haunt you? I promised to never bring that man up so that you could heal, but now you're only reopening that wound."

"Ryusuke… I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Bankotsu's tears dried up as soon as that came out of his mouth, "I'll kill him as brutally as possible for not only murdering mom but also for beating me for two years straight."

"He used to beat you, no wonder you're acting like this. But Bankotsu, don't waste your energy to kill the man." Tatsuno embraced Bankotsu gently. "Ryusuke is not worth your time and energy to kill."

"Oh but he is, I'm going to get that bastard and give him what he deserves. All those times he used to beat me and when he killed mom is going to come back to haunt him." Bankotsu clutched his fists together in anger, and then he finally stood up and stormed out in anger. "And if anyone stands in my way, I'll make you sorry that you did!" He shouted and ran to the stables, owned by his aunt.

Bankotsu slammed open the doors to the stable, causing a woman to come out of the hut next to it. "Bankotsu what the hell are you doing? Don't you realize how late at night it is? I can't let you borrow any of my horses, it's too late!" Bankotsu tossed a small bag of yen to his shouting aunt to pay for the horse. "Can't you wait until morning to use my horses?"

"I'm sorry Reisuno but this is an emergency. I just paid for the horse!" Bankotsu went into the stable and untied the reins of the chestnut coated horses. "I promise to clean this horse once I get back." Bankotsu got onto the horse and then pulled its reins to make the stallion gallop.

"Get yer' ass back here now young man before you're punished with cleaning the stables for a week!" Reisuno shouted as loud as she could, but unfortunately Bankotsu was already out of the village. The neigh of the horse was heard from even a distance.

'Ryusuke is going to pay for my mother's death. Now I have to just as around the next few villages to find out where he lives.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bankotsu or any of the Shichinintai. I do however own Tatsuno, Ogen and other FC's mentioned.

A/N: As you can see the story is taking a slightly different route then the older version did.

Chapter 3  
Hitogoroshi

It was midnight when Bankotsu finally stopped at what appeared to be a festival. 'Well, I've reached my limit for the night.' His thoughts organized themselves while he fell asleep on his horse, only to be bucked off the stallion. "Well geeze Raito, I didn't know you hated me." The horse appeared to be somehow glaring at Bankotsu while he got back up on his face. "Fair enough, four feet, I'll find a place for us to sleep for the night."

"Hey boy ol' pal, whatchia's doin' tryin' to find a place to sleep a' a night like 'tis? Go an' play 'fer a while!" A bald man shouted while leaning against Bankotsu's stallion. "Why you's be about seventeen? Go an' party while ya' still can, before the men try an' makes you into a monk fer' life like they did to me. My name's Ren, by the way!"

"Sorry mister but I'm too tired to party at a time like this. And hello there Ren, I'm Bankotsu. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Wha' kind o' name is that?! Didn't your mother love you one bit when she named you as a baby or were you a mere burden to her?" surely Bankotsu had been annoyed with the drunken monk already and he had only known him for only a minute!

"My mom used to tell me she always wanted to give her children unique names when I was born, now if you excuse me I have a bone to pick with Ryusuke." Bankotsu pushed the drunkard away, "I also need some sleep before I intend to do that."

Ren tried his best to focus on what he was saying now that he heard Bankotsu say that. "You's mean THE Ryusuke? That man is a demon I tells ya, no one has ever managed to defeat 'im in combat. Lookin' at yer figure, you's seem incapable of defeatin' 'im. The man is a giant!"

"I'm stronger then you think I am, don't underestimate me. Here's a deal, if you can give me a place to sleep for the night then tomorrow I'll be sure to get drunk with you." Bankotsu grabbed the reins of his stallion while trying to bargain with Ren.

"sound's good to me, fella'!" Ren put his hands together, "now you's gonna like 'tis home of mine, its warm and cozy at night."

Bankotsu smiled. "Just what I was looking for, lead me to this place of yours."

Happily Ren compromised as he led Bankotsu to a palace. "'Tis where I live, 'wit the Noblemen of the area, they like me and I like them!"

"Thanks Ren. I think we're going to get along just fine from now on." Bankotsu followed Ren into the palace, first by leaving his horse right by the stables. "So Ren, where will I sleep?" Ren smiled as he slid open the entrance to the ever huge home, belonging to a nobleman. "This place is so huge! Why do they let you sleep here and such?"

"I'm the nobleman's friend silly goose!" Ren replied with a grin on his face that Bankotsu tried not to laugh at. "Anyways, sleep 'n the spare room!"

"Thanks once again Ren." Bankotsu was led to the spare room, the room where he was to sleep which was welcoming to him. The atmosphere of the room felt endurable, as though it was a place where he could actually sleep.

Ren left Bankotsu the room, no doubt he was going back to participate in drinking. 'So Ryusuke is a mass-murderer eh? He'd probably kill an animal without feeling any guilt.'

(0000000)

"Hey, kid, it's time to wake up." Ren rubbed at Bankotsu's shoulder trying to wake him up. Feeling a little doubt that it was Ren, Bankotsu slowly got up. "I've got a major headache right now and I'm not up for trying to rush you, but you really need to wake up before…"

The door slid open to reveal guards. "Okay guards, let me explain, this boy is a friend of mine!" Ren shouted as soon as they looked upon Bankotsu. Bankotsu gulped when he felt his neck being grabbed at. The moment the drama was about to start was the moment a young girl entered the room.

"Now guards stop this at once! Ren obviously wanted to invite a guest over, what's wrong with that?" The girl's voice was hoarse, but impressive.

"This does not concern you, Taiyo. We're well more concerned about street-rats getting into this fabulous home!" argued the guards who had Bankotsu off the ground by now. Soon they were to be stopped by the girl pulling at their arms. "We'll spare the rat for now, but if you try doing anything suspicious to Taiyo-Chan then we'll kick you out."

"Don't expect me to be doing anything to her." Bankotsu muttered under his breath right before they dropped him to the ground. Taiyo on the other hand was busy trying to help Bankotsu get back up.

"I'm the daughter of the nobleman who owns this home. It looks like a palace, but it's not nearly as big as a real one." Her pink kimono defiantly seemed to blend well with her already. "Ren could you leave?" Ren left the room. "Okay, what are you doing here in this village? Came here for the festivals?"

"No, I've got other business to deal with. Like finding that bastard Ryusuke so I may settle a score." Taiyo glanced at Bankotsu.

"Are you talking about the master bandit who no one could defeat in a fight?" Bankotsu nodded. "So many men have tried over and over again to defeat him at least once in a fight but none were successful."

"I know his strength and fighting tactics, I knew him a long time ago." He looked to his feet. "I have yet a bone to pick with him."

"Your courage is admirable but unfortunately he would toss you to the ground and kill you before you could say 'Nyu'. But your bravery is what I already like about you and unfortunately my father wants to give me away to Ryusuke."

"Why would he want to give you to a monster like that?" Bankotsu grabbed at her shoulders.

"Because of his strength, the only thing my father cares about is if I bear the child of the strongest man he could find. If say you killed Ryusuke then I'd have to sleep with you so that my father's wish comes true. He only wants his grandchildren to be strong."

"So basically he's treating you like a horse," perplexed she looked into Bankotsu's face in hope of understanding better, "Well, mares are supposed to bear good foals and in order to do that the owner has to find a good stallion. That's what your father is doing."

Taiyo looked astonished. "How do you know so much about horses?"

"My knowledge of them is very limited, my aunt raises horses and whenever I take her to a market to get a new horse she's always critical which one to get because she wants good horses. I also only know how to take care of them, but that's all I know about horses." He noted with a yawn. "Anyways, do you know where I can find Ryusuke?"

"He always hangs around the outskirts of this village where people gather just to see him fight." Taiyo took a deep breath of hesitation before she continued, "You might want to clean yourself up first, you smell like sweat and your skin is covered in it."

"Well excuse me princess!"

(0000000)

'I wonder when it was the last time I've ever spent time with myself? For once it feels good to be alone.' Bankotsu felt soothed while he allowed the heat to be felt on his body. 'Man, it actually feels good to be away from home for once. No more listening to Reisuno and Tatsuno antagonizing me at every chance they get.' He rested his chin onto his fist while he began to go into deep thought about Ryusuke and Taiyo.

'Why in the world does that nobleman treat his daughter like this? I know we're supposed to be superior but come on, this is nuts. And that Ryusuke, because of how Ren and Taiyo described him how am I supposed to defeat him in battle? Not to mention if I defeat him, that nobleman would be on my ass trying to get me to marry Taiyo.'

'Taiyo is cute, but she's a little too young for me. She's looks to be about twelve or something, and I couldn't wait five years, otherwise I'll be too old for her and possibly already married to someone else… hopefully.' With that thought in mind, he wondered how to bring it up with the nobleman.

Bankotsu left his horse nearby with his clothes, so that they both easily accessible. Feeling the need to, Bankotsu turned around to see a shadowy figure. "Who goes there?" He shouted, the figure stopped, "show your face!" the figure stepped into the light to reveal herself as a woman. "I'd hate to scar you for life through standing up, but what brings you here?"

The woman quickly glanced at Bankotsu's clothes, giving her the cue to take them. "You get back here now!" as soon as the woman ran off; Bankotsu rushed out of the water and got on his horse, but first untying the reins which kept the horse in place. "Let's go get my clothes back!"

The stallion began to gallop as fast as he possibly could, charging directly at the running woman. Hearing the sounds of horse hooves the woman turned around and turned crimson red when she noticed Bankotsu on the horse. The chase dragged well on for about a half hour, but the woman still wasn't tired out.

"My name is Jakotsu in case you're wondering!" The woman shouted just as she reached a bridge and crossed over it. Knowing that the horse would've chickened out before crossing the bridge, Jakotsu ran even further away as fast as possible. "Ah, life is so good. Not only do I get new clothes but I'm being chased by a naked man on a horse. Could life get any better?"

"Give me my clothes back you stupid wench!" suddenly, the horse got in front of the woman at last and started to corner her. Bankotsu grabbed his clothes back as soon as he was able to reach them.

"You spoiled rich man, I need these clothes!" She grabbed the clothes back, only be snatched away again.

"And I need them so that I'm not running around like this! My horse isn't very good coverage you know, he can only cover so much of me at one angle. And on top of that, my home is far away from here so I cannot simply just go back home naked without being spotted!"

"Well you shouldn't feel so embarrassed, you have a nice ass and I'm sure women would swoon over you." Jakotsu snapped, turning away while blushing.

"Why women like you so provoked easily are, is there something wrong with what I'm saying?!" Bankotsu smacked his palm to his forehead and shook his head twice before getting an answer.

"For your information, I am not a woman!" Jakotsu shouted with full offense. "I just like to dress like one!"

Bankotsu froze for a moment, he didn't know what to think anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bankotsu or any of the Shichinintai. I do however own Tatsuno, Ogen and other FC's mentioned.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4  
Kanashimi

"You stupid little girl, you're trying too hard to be a man!" the voice crept onto her, "Why can't you be like other women and dress like them? Why can't you be like the rest and let the men do all the fighting while you women bear the children?" tears poured rivers down her cheeks. "Awe what's wrong, can't handle the truth?"

"Shut up! I can do what I want and when I want with me life, you have no control over it!" The girl shouted. "I don't want to be like the spineless women that are all over the place, I want to be different and independent!" tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

It was then, suddenly she woke up from that nightmare.

(000000000)

Bankotsu stared into the hot spring, unable to relax as he saw his own reflection. Within the reflection, all he saw was his child-self. Innocent and naive child he was, he truly did not understand the world around him at the time he was a child. He slapped at the surface in attempt to rid of that reflection, he hated it!

'Oh for fucksakes, I'm so much stronger then I was as a child! Why do I keep seeing that childish reflection of mine?' Bankotsu looked to the sky and felt as though he was cooling his anger down. He then proceeded to look down onto his reflection to see his own, not the child.

Flashbacks of his first kill came to mind; he remembered how brutal he was with the serial killer. 'Why does he have to come to mind?' He thought, glancing into the water with a deep sigh. 'I finished him off, saved Mizu-' an image of a girl appeared to Bankotsu, a friend of his he remembered. 'Oh snap! That reminds me, I must visit her!' He quickly stood up from the water to retrieve his clothes.

He turned to see Jakotsu standing there, again, staring at Bankotsu's crotch. "Do you mind?!" Bankotsu shouted with his hand trying to cover his crotch. "I'm trying to get dressed here and I don't need some woman… I mean, MAN, staring at my cock all night."

Jakotsu smirked as he tackled down Bankotsu. "You know, I want to taste your lips to see if they taste any different then my previous lover." Jakotsu lowered his face onto Bankotsu's to steal a kiss. In that moment, shocked and confused, Bankotsu pushed Jakotsu off of him.

"What the hell was that for?" Bankotsu pushed Jakotsu off while wiping his mouth onto his arm. "Not to sound hateful or anything, but I don't swing that way!"

"Awe Bankotsu, can't you at least let me try you once?"

"NO!" Bankotsu threw a fit while he was getting dressed. "Can't you at least respect me? Respect me and I'll respect you." He got his clothes on before giving Jakotsu the chance to rip them off.

"You're so mean!" Jakotsu whined with a glare in his eyes. Within a minute of moaning, Jakotsu turned to see Bankotsu had ridden away on his horse. "Hey, don't go without me!" Jakotsu cried with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'll be back soon; I just have to visit a friend if you don't mind!" Bankotsu commanded his horse to gallop faster, without turning back to see Jakotsu staring with a dumbfounded look. A grin drew onto his face as he planned his visit with Mizuki, oh the things he could do if he plans it out correctly!

'Why am I thinking like this now? She's my friend, I shouldn't be thinking like this. Besides, wouldn't she punch the lights out of me?' Every rose has its horns, it becomes unforgiving once picked. At the same time, a rose is also a tempting flower to pick.

'I guess now would be a bad time to go to Mizuki like this.' He sighed. 'Whatever, nothing is going to go wrong.'

(0000000)

She stood there staring at the outside world, towards the children. 'Chiri used to play with those children…' the carefree games the free children played made her heart jump in joy, yet it brought sorrow. 'Why did that idiot kill that man? I could've taken care of him myself.' She clutched her hands in anger. 'If only he let me kill that man!"

"Mizuki, are you alright?" A man's voice called to her in full concern.

"Oh, I'm just fine father. All I'm doing is just wondering when Bankotsu is going to visit me, I have a lot to say to him." She replied angrily with her arms crossed.

Her crippled father slowly walked up to her with the help of his cane, sighing as he did so. "You know, you should just forget about that stupid boy. I mean, he didn't return so he's not worth the memories."

"That's easy for you to say, father. However, Bankotsu killed my prey. He took away my only chance of gaining respect for you." She muttered under her breath, but loud enough that her father could hear. "Besides, just admit it; you've always wanted me to be born a boy so that you'd be a proud father of a firstborn son. And now you're even more upset because Chiri was killed right before your eyes, before I could even save him."

"Now where did you get that idea? Yes I'm upset over Chiri's death but no, I've never expected you to be some hot shot because you're female." The tone in his voice caught Mizuki's attention as she turned to look at him. "I say that you should just get over Bankotsu and move on with life, he is not worth the thoughts."

Mizuki hesitated to answer. "Well, he should be visiting anytime soon, I just know it. Anyways, excuse me; I need to take a bath. I'll be at the spa."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bankotsu or any of the Shichinintai. I do however own Tatsuno, Ogen and other FC's mentioned.

A/N: Comments would be appreciated. Oh and warning: There is a lemon in this chapter, so read with caution.

Chapter 5  
"Mizuki-Chan…"

Horse hooves could be heard from a mile away, Sesshomaru could also smell the scent of the rider. 'After all these years, I've never expected you to go as low as sleeping with someone else's mate; especially your brother's.' He took a step onto the path, where he knew Bankotsu was going to run in.

The hooves got louder each second as Bankotsu approached. Full intention of stopping Bankotsu in the road was obvious, for Sesshomaru didn't even move at all as the sound of the hooves became clearer. From a distance, Sesshomaru spotted Bankotsu on his horse, which was galloping as quickly as it could. 'I can't believe that I forgot human eyes cannot see as far as my own.'

Just in time Bankotsu spotted Sesshomaru in the road. "Hey you get out of my way!" he hollered, and tugged at the reins of his horse. "I said get out of my way!" he tugged tighter, giving the stallion the cue to slow down. The horse immediately stopped as soon as it was a meter away from Sesshomaru.

Realization struck Bankotsu in the chest as soon as he realized who he was shouted at. "Oh, it's you, Sesshomaru."

"I have something to confront you about, mostly Ogen. And do not ask how I know, Jaken spotted you and her in that house Tatsuno was to enter with her. However, you won't get a chance to talk to him; he is not here right now he is elsewhere fulfilling a task I assigned him." Sesshomaru glared into Bankotsu's frightened eyes. "And thanks to him, I now know of your dirty little secret."

"Please don't tell Tatsuno, it all happened within the heat of the moment!" Bankotsu's fear was beginning to take over. "If you tell him then he will never forgive me, ever! We've got a good life now and I don't want it to be ruined; it's a dream in this nightmare that I call 'life', can't you understand that?"

Sesshomaru spotted the fear in Bankotsu's face. "I will not tell Tatsuno; that is up to you to decide if he should find out or not." Bankotsu sighed in relief. "However, I am utterly disgusted that you'd sleep with your brother's mate. Tatsuno has done so much for you, are you in the least bit grateful?"

"I am but, I was only merely trying to keep Ogen happy! Imagine what would've happened if I said 'no', she would've cried to Tatsuno and claimed that I raped her!" Bankotsu snapped with fury. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"It is better to die an innocent man then it is to live a guilty man." Sesshomaru retaliated.

"Well, looks who's talking! You abandoned me when I was six just because you have an apparent infatuation with my mother. I know the story; Aunt Reisuno told me that it was because you were in love with my mother!"

"Hotaru had nothing to do with it. I have to find something that truly belongs to me, something that should've been mine." Sesshomaru then disappeared that moment, leaving Bankotsu dazed and confused at the same time.

That moment on, Bankotsu allowed his horse to trot the rest the way to the village where he knew Mizuki lived when he last saw her. 'Looks the same as it did last time…' he got off his horse and tied it to the nearest tree. "Stay." He commanded as he walked away from the stallion. He strolled along the village within the night, something he didn't do last time. 'The village torches make the village look really beautiful at night…'

"Indeed, my friends, I will for a high price kill Ryusuke; the most feared fighter in the country! He killed a very good man in this village and shall not be forgiven!" A female voice shouted to a crowd. Bankotsu followed the sounds, as it did sound familiar to him. "Ryusuke, being a powerful fighter I must admit, has a weakness and I've learned of it from the previous fight he was in!"

Bankotsu pushed his way through the crowd. "Thanks to this new information I have received, I will be able to take him down in no time and as a result I-" she was cut off as soon as she saw Bankotsu's face. "I will take advantage of this new information and you won't be disappointed." The crowd left, except for Bankotsu who of course stayed behind.

"Mizuki, are you aware of how strong Ryusuke is? He's the most feared man in the country." Bankotsu smirked and burst into laughter. His moment of putting down Mizuki only lasted for a single minute before he had his ears tugged at by Mizuki.

"You haven't changed at all!" she hissed as soon as she let go of Bankotsu's ears. Mizuki suddenly put a smile on her face. "But it is good that you came here to visit, like you promised."

He couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, it's been a while since I last saw you." Again, he smiled. "Anyways, have you been alright?"

"Why are you asking that? Of course I'm alright, no need to worry about me, I'm just fine." Mizuki replied.  
"You don't really seem that convinced that you happen to be alright, especially after losing your brother and all. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Bankotsu, what're you trying to say, that I'm a liar?" She shouted. In moments before she could think have anymore to say, her lips were sealed by a single kiss.

Moments of silence passed with the kiss, as though the world paused in its rotation just for them. The moment was broke as soon as Bankotsu broke away from the kiss. "Want to go elsewhere?" wanting to go deeper in the moment, Mizuki nodded.

That moment, instead of allowing her to walk on her own, Bankotsu picked her up. "Can you take me just outside the village, just so father can't hear us?" Mizuki's request was simple enough to follow.

Although it was only a half hour walk, to Bankotsu, it felt like a whole day's worth of walking. Mizuki jumped out of his arms too look around at the environment around her. "Well, looks like we're far enough from the village to be able to talk about what happened in our last encounter, more specifically about how you took down MY prey. I was supposed to kill him!"

"Oh please, you would've been raped and killed if I hadn't jumped in the way I did. Sure, I got carried away but its better that you're alive." Bankotsu protested with a frown on his face. "Besides, did you really expect him to attack you the way he did; he was going to violate your body."

"As if I didn't know that, you dumb-ass; you should've given me the chance to give him the final blow!" She immediately snapped. In full frustration, she sat against the tree with her arms folded.

Bankotsu placed his hand onto his forehead and shook his head side to side. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? About the past that this over, tell me!" Mizuki hesitated to continue the discussion.

"I was going to bring up a point. Ever since Chiri died, father hasn't been feeling too well. I think it would make his entire life if you could stay for a little while and perhaps act as a son to him? It probably won't do a lot, but I'm sure it'd make him happy to know that you're trying to help."

Bankotsu nodded as he sat before Mizuki, glancing into her dark eyes. He embraced her as he managed to feel happiness. "I'll be able to for a few days, then I'll have to go and finish off vendetta I have against someone else." He paused, "And it involves life and death, either I kill him or he kills me. I'd rather kill him before he kills me."

Mizuki's palms were glued to his back as she put her cheek against his neck. "If that's the case then I guess right now would be a good time." Bankotsu became confused at what Mizuki was trying to imply, what did she mean by that? He let go of her to look into her face that had been redder than usual.

She placed her hands on Bankotsu's chest, and then she kissed him. "Do you still have a fear of naked women?"

"I as sure as hell don't. You scared me with your threats and such, has nothing to do with the fact that you were nude." He pushed his lips onto her before she could say anything at all. He broke the kiss. "Mizuki-Chan, are you okay with this?" He asked. "Because there are a lot of other guys out there that you'd probably prefer over me."

"I'm fine with it, unlike other women virginity doesn't matter to me. On the bright side, most men around here aren't that good looking." She laughed after she said this, and kissed again. They spent several minutes exchanging kisses before Mizuki finally broke it. She nodded as he looked into her face once again.

Bankotsu found himself fondling with Mizuki's breasts. "You like it when I do that?" He asked out of curiosity as Mizuki's face grew redder each second. He opened her kimono to reveal her breasts. With Mizuki's nod of approval, he continued to play with her breasts in full amusement. Her flushed skin made him even more excited as he pinched at her nipples, causing her to flinch as he did so.

In her flinch, she hadn't noticed his mouth over her breasts. Mizuki, for the first time in her life had never felt so blissful before; she was feeling enjoyment! Her hakama had already been removed as soon as her mind came back to reality. "What're you doing not wearing anything underneath?"

"I can't always wear something underneath you know, I don't have a lot to use as a substitute for a fondoshi." She said nothing more when she was pinned to the ground.

Bankotsu had his hand against Mizuki's purity. "Your body really wants it badly, doesn't it?" his face began to flush out when he started rubbing. "Do you want to now?"

Mizuki nodded as she looked into his face; with the moonlight, it seemed innocent and naive. She kissed him warmly while her legs were spread apart. "Are you sure you want to, because once I get started with this, there's no turning back." Bankotsu asked before he was ready to undress.

"I don't care how painful it is, just do it!" Mizuki's body was begging to be touched more. Bankotsu lowered his body to where his mouth would meet with her opening. She appeared ready, although not quite.

Bankotsu sat up just when he knew he was ready to make his final choice. "Just bear with it." He whispered. Mizuki looked into his dilating eyes as he lowered his waist to meet hers. She nodded before he put the head of his shaft against her lonely opening.

She bit her lips while he began to enter her, she especially felt as though he body was being invaded by someone else. Not once had she even thought of how much it would hurt, let alone how it'd even get in. With all her years of nothing but training, Mizuki's huge flaw that she now noticed was the fact that she only knew her limitations, not what she liked. Indeed she had a few thoughts on intercourse, but actually putting it into play hadn't really crossed her mind.

"What's wrong Mizuki is it too much for you?" Bankotsu teased while he gripped at her waist. "I'll stop if you'd like." Frustration built up in Mizuki.

"Shut up, I can handle it!" Mizuki hissed; that moment Bankotsu began to thrust in and out. She placed her palms on his back while he sped up, further encouraging him to move hard and fast. "I'll admit that it is hurting me a little, but I can handle it!" she moaned while he continued his thrusting.

Bankotsu paid no attention to Mizuki as he was beginning to push his limits, he was sure that he was going to faint from all the heat he was creating for himself. He allowed Mizuki to grip him as tight as she could while he continued to thrust in and out of her. He ended up losing control of his body while he continued to thrust in and out of Mizuki's body. Already he could feel her body tightening up on him.

Finally, he reached his limits. "I can't hold back anymore!" he cried while making an attempt to hold back.

"Just let it go if it bothers you so much!" her voice was almost a scream at this point, she just enjoyed the feeling more then she thought she would. "I want to feel that load inside me! If it's irritating you then you should let it go!"

Bankotsu grunted as he made a few more thrusts before he finally burst into Mizuki with full passion. "You know I thought you were just some immature idiot," Mizuki smiled, "But now I see you as a mature idiot."

"Thanks a lot!" Bankotsu groaned while he fell asleep onto Mizuki. She welcomed his weight while she placed her palms on his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bankotsu or any of the Shichinintai. I do however own Tatsuno, Ogen and Mizuki.

Chapter 6  
Disturbed

The mourning sun rose from its long sleep to only shine in the land and sea's faces, encouraging them to wake up as well. At this point Bankotsu was already getting dressed while Mizuki was still fast asleep. "Hey Mizuki," Bankotsu softly said as he tossed her clothes onto her revealed body, "It's time to get up! We don't have all day or night to just sleep; besides I've got some bones to pick." Mizuki woke up slowly, yawning as silently as she possibly could.

"What're you in a rush for? We've got the rest of our lives to deal with bone-picking." Mizuki groaned just as she put her haori on. "Besides, I like sleeping in."

"You can sleep in tomorrow, we've got to get to that huge village where Ryusuke is." Bankotsu just finished tying his belt. "Well come on, let's go!" immediately following that, Mizuki tossed a rock at his groin. "What's your problem?!" Bankotsu groaned in pain while gripping at his crotch.

"Just because I let you steal my virginity, it doesn't mean you have power over me. All it means is that you're my first partner, nothing more and nothing less." She had already been dressed at this point. "And don't think I will develop a soft spot for you, nothing has changed between us since the first time we met. Got it?" Bankotsu nodded while he cried in pain. "Oh stop being a baby and get up!"

Bankotsu slowly got up with his hand still at his groin, the pain wasn't going to simply go away. "Let's get going then." He tried his best to maintain his normal voice; however it wasn't working due to the fact that Mizuki was laughing. "Stop laughing right now!"

"Awe, but you gripping your testis like that is funny! The fact that you're also crying is making me laugh, so much for trying to be manly." Mizuki giggled at his expression. "What? If it hurts you so much then let's get your damn horse and you and sit on it until the pain is magically gone!" Bankotsu's expression did not change.

"And for that I'll be the one to kill Ryusuke!" Bankotsu stood up as straight as he could, "so don't you dare get in my way!"

Mizuki began to tense up. "Hey! This is my prey, you got to kill Zuma brutally so now is my chance to shine!" that moment, she felt a huge smack across the face! It stung for a mere minute before she looked into Bankotsu's expression.

"This is different than Zuma; I have to kill this man! Besides, what he did to me as a child is unforgivable. I cannot have my mother back, ever! Do you know why? Because she is DEAD; HE KILLED HER WITH HIS BEAR HANDS… in cold blood he killed her for no reason. She didn't deserve her death to begin with." Bankotsu's memory kicked in even more.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"Bankotsu, Tatsuno I'd like you to meet someone. His name is Ryusuke and he is going to be your new father! Now be nice to him and I'm sure you all will get along nicely." The innocent smile on her face convinced the twins into trying to at least get to know the man. The smile on Ryusuke, however, seemed rather sadistic and also appeared to be deceiving in its own way.

"Don't worry Hotaru; I'm sure they'll soon get used to me." Ryusuke glared at the twins. "I'm also sure that they won't wreck anymore of my property." A shudder crawled down both of their spines at the same time after hearing his voice- they knew there was something planned for them. "Bankotsu, could you show me around your mother's orchid? I'm sure your mother should be making preparations for tonight and as a result will be very busy. At the same time, I know for a fact that Tatsuno has studies to do; so why don't you show me around the orchid?"

He nodded naively; Ryusuke couldn't be as mean as he looks… could he? "Sure, it's in the backyard!" Bankotsu put on a smile at the thought of making a new friend with someone intimidating looking, not to mention having a new father who looked as tough as Ryusuke. "I'll lead the way!" he started skipping his way to the back of the house, where the orchid neatly was placed. "Mom's favorite place to go at night is here, and she sometimes brings us out here between spring and autumn to find fruit to pick.

"Oh yeah, and there's a secret pond in here where Tatsuno, Ogen and I go to play whenever Ogen comes over to visit!" Bankotsu's enthusiasm about sharing a place as special as the pond meant a lot.

Ryusuke followed Bankotsu's every step timidly. "So, can anyone hear from way back here?"

Bankotsu's heart jumped with glee. "Of course not, silly! Mom can't hear or see us from here so we're fine to play whatever games we want to." Ryusuke suddenly grinned. "We also come back here to plan surprises for mom when the time calls for it!"

"So no one can hear you?" Bankotsu nodded at the question. Ryusuke smiled at that thought. "Smart little boy!"

Ryusuke squeezed his hands into a fist and used the said hand to punch Bankotsu in the face. Blood began to drip down from his nose as his mind registered the hard punch he just received from Ryusuke. "You're not going anywhere until I'm finished with you! From now on you're going to do as I say or you'll pay!" out from the bag he had been carrying with him, he pulled out a pink kimono. "Put this on!"

"I'm not wearing that! That's something Ogen would wear when she comes to visit; plus, it's pink and I hate pink!" with full frustration, Ryusuke picked up Bankotsu by his neck and lightly started squeezing; just enough that Bankotsu was already having a hard time breathing normally.

"Oh yes you will put that on and you'll respond to the name 'Kahen'. If you don't do that then I'll hurt you some more. Besides, your clothes are covered in blood from your nosebleed." Ryusuke dropped Bankotsu onto the ground and tossed him the kimono. Bankotsu covered his nose as he was trying to stop the bleeding from continuing. "What's the hold up?"

Hearing the tone in Ryusuke's voice, Bankotsu got up on his feet and hid behind the bushes to slip out of his clothes as soon as he was sure that the nosebleed had stopped. "Hurry up already!" Ryusuke growled just as he was getting ready to hit Bankotsu once again. Only a mere twenty seconds later did Bankotsu walk out dressed in the kimono that was tossed to him. "If it hadn't been for your mother telling me that you were a boy, I'd be convinced that you were a girl."

"Can I get out of this pink kimono now? It's humiliating!" Bankotsu made attempts to cover his face with his hands while he was just about ready to shed tears from his face.

Ryusuke began to laugh at the pain Bankotsu was already in, both physically and mentally. "Well, you can't go back with your blood covered clothes now can you, Kahen? You're going back home to your family dressed like that; as soon as dinner is finished you can put some other clothes on."

The family reunion that happened that night was the most humiliating Bankotsu went through, his cousins that he hadn't met before kept on questioning his gender. Hotaru didn't even realize Bankotsu's clothing until he ran to his mother with years in his eyes. "What's the matter Banki?" Hotaru questioned as Bankotsu had been embracing her waist. "Are your cousins being mean to you?" Bankotsu nodded while he cried louder.

Tatsuno walked into the room as soon as Bankotsu's cries were louder. "Mommy why is Bankotsu dressed like a girl, and why is he crying; I've never seen him cry before." Tatsuno asked looking directly at the pink kimono Bankotsu happened to be wearing.

"I can't answer that Tatsu, but you should go back to playing with your cousins before they have to leave." Hotaru turned her attention towards Bankotsu. "If it's Ryusuke being unable to attend, it's okay! Maybe next year he will be. Go and change into different clothes and then you can sit with Aunt Reisuno and I, alright?"

Bankotsu immediately rushed to the room where Hotaru neatly kept the clothing. At this point, he didn't care about the clothes being kept tidy; he went through the clothes to find his own and took off the pink kimono he was wearing and threw it to the ground. He quickly threw on his own kimono and rushed out of the room, and then rushed to find Reisuno and Hotaru.

His tears were almost dried when he sat in between Reisuno and Hotaru. "Oh hey Bankotsu, I see you had a nose bleed in the orchid, are you okay?" Bankotsu nodded. "That's good, I'm glad you're alright! Oh Hotaru, he's just precious! Can I take him home with me for a while and call him my son?"

"Reisuno, you asked that same thing the day he and Tatsuno were born. My answer is going to remain the same; you can't! Besides, don't you have your own kids?" Hotaru watched as Bankotsu embraced Reisuno.

"Yes, one son! But he's gone and left to go marry some nobleman's daughter and to become a soldier; and thus as a result he's no longer cute and cuddly! Bankotsu here is!"

"You realize that someday Bankotsu will grow up and no longer be this way either?" Hotaru sighed and Bankotsu smiled at the fact that they were talking about him.

"When I'm big enough I'll be a carpenter!" Bankotsu's smile did not change while he thought of all the glory he'd get as a carpenter. "I'll be taking down any enemy that dares to hurt anyone in this country! Oh yeah and I'll build the best homes ever!"

Reisuno and Hotaru giggled. "That's a wild dream for someone wanting to be a carpenter." Reisuno commented.

"Bankotsu, you and Tatsuno should be heading off to bed for the night!" Hotaru stood up and gathered the twins. "Good night!"

The twins replied with "Good night" and headed to their rooms.

(000000000000)

"Kahen, get your ass over here now!" Ryusuke hollered. Bankotsu slowly walked into the room in a flowery blue kimono he was forced to put on. "Have you been telling anyone about this?" Immediately Bankotsu shook his head in response. "Is that going to be your final answer?" Bankotsu nodded.

Bankotsu gasped as Ryusuke revealed Tatsuno gagged underneath the sheets. "Well then, explain why Tatsuno has been talking to his friends about me forcing you to cross-dress than. Also explain why Hotaru has been questioning your sudden habit of cross-dressing!"

"I didn't tell Tatsuno or anyone about this, I swear!" Bankotsu felt powerless and submissive. "Please leave Tatsuno out of this; he doesn't deserve your wrath!" his breathing got heavier, "Just leave him alone! I didn't tell anyone anything; I cross my heart on it!"

Ryusuke kicked Tatsuno as hard as he possibly could, and sent the child flying across the room to hit the wall. "Do you think I'm fucking dense?! I can tell that you've been spilling this out to random people; how dare you betray my feelings!"

"I didn't say anything!" Bankotsu allowed tears to fall down his cheeks. Ryusuke picked up Tatsuno up from the ground and tossed the child towards Bankotsu. Before being given a chance to dodge, Tatsuno hit Bankotsu before hitting the wall; sending them both crushed against the said wall.

"Kahen, you better spill out the truth before your brother gets it!" Bankotsu crawled away from Tatsuno who also was crying. Ryusuke then smirked. "Oh I get it, you told Hotaru and then she told Tatsuno who told all of his friends."

"That stupid fucking bitch; how dare she!" Ryusuke muttered under his breath while he left the room. Bankotsu slowly tried getting up, and rushed to his feet as soon as he heard a scream. The scream sounded like- Hotaru!

Bankotsu dashed out of the room as fast as he possibly could, just in time to reach his mother. Horror beheld his sight; nothing stopped him from ignoring the image. If it hadn't been for his small size he would've been able to take over the moment and tackle down Ryusuke for causing this haunting image! Cries also became the attention of the room.

"Leave her alone Ryusuke!" Hotaru cried as soon as her attention was turned to what was revealed from her wound, "She didn't do anything to hurt you!"

"That is true, Hotaru but she is the result of that dog demon-- Sesshomaru was his name wasn't it?" Bankotsu noticed the tears in Hotaru's eyes. "I take it Kasaki wasn't good enough for you while he alive and that I'm not even worthy of your affection? I wonder how is it that you choose someone not-human over someone such as Kasaki and me."

Hotaru gathered all her strength to scoop up her daughter from the pile of blood she was in. "Kasaki has nothing to do with this; he died about two years ago! Why must you bring up Kasaki in this?"

Ryusuke's expression became more sinister somehow. Bankotsu became even more horrified when he saw that it was Hotaru's abdomen that was cut open which forced the unborn to come into the world early. "It was Kasaki that left you with twins, wasn't it; and to think that should have been good enough for you. But no, you went and slept with a dog demon you filthy bitch!" Hotaru did nothing to resist Ryusuke's smack across the face; which sent her even further onto the ground. "How do you like the idea of Bankotsu and Tatsuno spending the rest of their lives thinking of you nothing more than a whore? Being the kind of woman you are, I doubt that you'd want them to think of you like that!"

"Oh and don't bother expecting any help at this point, within a couple hours you'll die anyway!" Ryusuke stormed away while pushing Bankotsu out of his way. "See you hell, bitch!" He shouted just before he was out of sight.

Tatsuno crawled out of the room to see Bankotsu entering Hotaru's room. The sight of blood, he knew, haunted his thought process. "Bankotsu… Tatsuno… you know you have a sister now, right?" She attempted cover her wounds so that her children wouldn't be nearly as horrified. Tatsuno felt tears streaming from his eyes. "Her name is Mira, okay?" Bankotsu nodded as he began to cry. "Now stop that, I'm not going to die off completely; someday you'll run into me again as something else, most likely a butterfly. My soul will still be around to guide you through life."

"But, we won't be able to see you mama!" Tatsuno snapped as he also began to sob, "You can't go now, please stay!"

"I wish that I was able to…" were her final words before she shut her eyes for one last time. The twins watched as someone who brought them into the world departed before them, they knew it would happen one day but they never expected it to happen this soon.

**Unforgiving Sins chapter 6** by ~Sakukotsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Bankotsu or any of the Shichinintai. I do however own Tatsuno, Ogen and Mizuki.

Chapter 6 Disturbed  
The mourning sun rose from its long sleep to only shine in the land and sea's faces, encouraging them to wake up as well. At this point Bankotsu was already getting dressed while Mizuki was still fast asleep. "Hey Mizuki," Bankotsu softly said as he tossed her clothes onto her revealed body, "It's time to get up! We don't have all day or night to just sleep; besides I've got some bones to pick." Mizuki woke up slowl

Drag and Drop to Collect


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bankotsu or any of the Shichinintai. I do however own Tatsuno, Ogen and Mizuki.

Chapter 7

Night time crept up on Bankotsu as he and Mizuki returned to Jakotsu in the larger village. "You two are finally back, I was worried that you didn't like me anymore!" Jakotsu cried while his eyes filled with tears of joy. Bankotsu jumped off his stallion in some enthusiasm, but fear at the same time as he had to ingest the fact that this could be his last night… alive.

"How could I dislike someone I don't even know very well?" Bankotsu question sternly, looking around to see and sign of Ryusuke. "Anyways, Jakotsu have you seen Ryusuke at all today?"

"I have! He's just in the village center putting up a fight with a former soldier! Come on!" Jakotsu grabbed Bankotsu by the arm and dragged him away from Mizuki. "So Bankotsu, what's your deal with that Ryusuke guy? Do you know him or something?"

Bankotsu smirked as Jakotsu said this, he would of course explain his vendetta against Ryusuke but it'd be too much to explain. "Let's put it this way: I'll show him how I really feel about the way he used to treat me when I was younger…" he turned his attention towards Mizuki, "Hey, could you make sure the horse is not stolen? Thanks!" Before he even bothered to focus on Jakotsu, he had already been in the center of the village. "I take it Ryusuke is here somewhere?"

With a moment before Jakotsu was able to answer, drunken cheers were heard as someone was face-down onto the ground. "Does that answer your question?" Jakotsu asked with a grin as he turned around to point out the huge man with his foot over the loser's head. Bankotsu's attention had been caught in a second; he glanced upon what he feared for ten years.

"He's quite the character, isn't he?" A female voiced spoke to Bankotsu, "I wouldn't fight him if I were you, which is if you have a weak will." Bankotsu furiously looked to see who was talking to him, which to his surprise had her face covered. "Well, you seem to be getting quite frustrated all the sudden, did I hurt your ego?"

"No, but you better tell me who you are!" Bankotsu shouted as he approached her and grabbed at her wrist, only to be pulled back by a couple of soldiers that were watching. "Hey, what's the big deal?"

The soldiers glanced at each other and then glared at Bankotsu. "Don't you touch someone of a higher rank ever again you street rat! That is Lord Yoshiro's eldest daughter and she is above you; touch her again and you will have your head chopped off!"

"Calm down boys," The woman pushed the soldiers away from Bankotsu, "I came here with you guys to find a strong man who can beat Ryusuke!" The men ditched their quarrels to go back to paying attention to Ryusuke.

"Hey whore, why you don't stop talking to other men and pay attention to my strength; that's what you're supposed to do, after all your father made the suggestion of me to you!" Ryusuke shouted.

"Maybe the day when you stop calling me 'whore' I'll pay attention to you!" The woman snapped, "And why do you make me wear this itchy cover?"

"Shut it woman! Now, who is gonna be the one with enough balls to fight me?" Ryusuke laughed, "Ah, I see no one here has any balls." Bankotsu started loosening his hakama. "Oh? Someone is going to fight me?" Bankotsu tossed his hakama to the ground and went to face Ryusuke. "I've never seen the likes of you here before, have you heard of me?"

"I'm shocked you don't remember me, the boy you used to cross dress." Bankotsu cracked his knuckles, "the same boy who was the son of Hotaru." He just barely missed the first punch Ryusuke delivered.

"Oh, it's you. I remember now, you're the bad twin who never did as he was told to." Ryusuke laughed as he began to clutch his fists to prepare to punch. "Well I'll make you a deal since you're a nice surprise: if you win, you can have the bitch! However, if you lose you'll have to suck my cock dry!"

Bankotsu felt disgusted by the image that appeared in his head. "Uh, well that's going to be hard since there's nothing to suck!" he snickered as he heard the men behind him laughing about it. Ryusuke's rage hadn't been noticed until Bankotsu felt a powerful blow to the face. Bankotsu quickly fell to the ground.

"Say one more thing and I'll break your neck!" Ryusuke threatened as Bankotsu got up. As soon as he got up, Ryusuke had been charging at him like a bull, however, Bankotsu managed to dodge it this time when he jumped away from Ryusuke's charge. Within that same moment that Ryusuke turned around, Bankotsu delivered a hard punch to the man's face. At the same time, Bankotsu took the opportunity to deliver another punch to Ryusuke's face.

With a quick glimpse to Ryusuke's angry face, Bankotsu slyly jumped onto the man's back to gain access to grab his neck. "This is the end!" Bankotsu wrapped his left arm around Ryusuke's throat and began squeezing as tightly as he could, making the huge man gasp for air. At this point, Bankotsu was sure he had already won; that is up until Ryusuke reached back far enough to grab him and toss him onto the ground.

A few coughs later, Ryusuke grinned at Bankotsu. "Oh-ho, this isn't the end yet boy I'm just getting warmed up!" Ryusuke grabbed Bankotsu by the throat and held him up. "Got any last words before I snap your neck, kid?" he started squeezing at his neck as he waited for some form of a reply. He could feel Bankotsu beginning to struggle with his breathing as the grip got tighter and tighter.

Despite feeling pain whenever he breathed, Bankotsu was able to reply to Ryusuke. "Yeah… I can see you… but you won't see me for long…" Ryusuke's grip became lighter for a minute as he was trying to register what Bankotsu had just said. What was he talking about? What did Bankotsu mean by what he just said?

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Ryusuke shouted as he began to grip as tightly as he could, only to feel that Bankotsu retaliated with his fingers…. Into Ryusuke's eye sockets. Ryusuke gave a back chilling cry as blood came out from where his eyes now once were and as Bankotsu thrust his fingers out of the man's eyes. Ryusuke dropped Bankotsu to cover his bleeding sockets with his hands. "You bastard, I'll cut your balls off for this!" Ryusuke, in a blind rage, charged at Bankotsu to body slam him. Bankotsu punched Ryusuke's stomach to prevent him from attacking.

The crowd began to cheer as they acknowledged Ryusuke's soon-to-come defeat. "Do you hear that Ryusuke, the crowd is cheering for me now!" he tackled Ryusuke to the ground and glanced to the crowd as someone threw a knife towards his direction, landing right beside him, as though he gave the crowd that cure. Bankotsu picked up the knife and studied it before getting on top of Ryusuke to get ready to stab. "Don't bother moving, you're fucked one way or another!"

"Hey kid, don't you think this is a bit harsh? I mean, aren't you going a bit too far with your revenge?" Ryusuke asked as soon as he caught on to the fact that Bankotsu indeed was going to kill him. "You know, I've got lots of money that I can give you for your victory."

"You can give me all the riches in the world, the biggest harem, you name it! But answer me this: Can you bring my mother back?" Ryusuke shook his head. "Of course you can't, she's dead and she will never speak to me again. I spent the rest of my childhood with only Tatsuno to look to as family; we had no mother or father to point the way we should've been going. My little sister is who knows where because I hadn't seen her since she was a day old, at the same time I had to give her to an elderly couple to raise her. Now this could've been prevented if only you didn't murder her, but you chose to be selfish."

Ryusuke's anger got the better of him as he replied. "Now listen here kid, your mother was nothing but a cheating whore! Your grandfather tried to arrange her with me for marriage but she loved that dog demon instead… damn it, if only I killed him a long time ago!"

Those words were Ryusuke's final before Bankotsu stabbed him in the shoulder. "That's for forcing me to cross dress as a child!" He stabbed at Ryusuke's other shoulder. "That's for beating Tatsuno and I up just because of your little anger fit!" Bankotsu lowered the tip of the blood covered blade to Ryusuke's neck. "And this is for not only murdering her, but also for calling her a whore!" Bankotsu stabbed as hard as he possibly could at Ryusuke's throat, instantly killing him. "And I damn well mean it!"

Bankotsu stood up from the corpse, leaving the knife at the neck. He didn't care that his kimono was blood covered, even when Mizuki ran to him in shock. "Bankotsu, are you alright?" Mizuki questioned, unsure whether or not he was even wounded or even well in the head.

"I'm fine, Mizuki." Bankotsu turned away from Mizuki to look to the woman who had been watching her apparent fiancé get murdered. "Hey lady, are you okay? I just killed your future husband you know!"

The woman chuckled. "I realize that, and I'll have to thank you some other time. For now, I shall start heading home!" she, with her guards, started walking away from the scene. Bankotsu was shocked about her reaction to this- how did she not even let out a single tear drop? Whatever the reason, he wasn't too concerned with that.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. If I did I'd be rich and Bankotsu still would've lived. D:

Chapter 8

Datai

There was no way it could have been true, it shouldn't have happened. Tears streamed down Ogen's face as she realized what was going on- the sickness, the dizziness, the mood changes, the weight gain- it all made sense now. 'I can't be, he pulled out before…' her thoughts were irrational and scattered. 'Didn't he?' Ogen's makeup was smudging across her face and onto her kimono.

"Ogen is something disturbing you?" she turned around to see Tatsuno carrying firewood for the week, "you seem upset. Talk to me, please." She was unable to answer, there was no way she could tell him the full truth without getting into some kind of trouble and then dragging Bankotsu down with her.

Finally, she made one last decision. "I-I don't k-know how to explain it but…" she hesitated to continue, did she really want to tell him the truth or did she want to lie? Her mind went blank as she was thinking up of another possible explanation, "I just feel bad that I didn't know of your mother's murder, if I'd known sooner I wouldn't have been so hostile towards you two." Tatsuno dropped his articles of wood to embrace Ogen. "If you just told me!" she shouted.

"Don't worry about it Ogen, it's not worth getting upset over. You worry about yourself and I'll worry about that, okay?" Ogen nodded before he embraced her tighter, "I don't want you to worry over something like that; I mean just look at all the other things you should be worried about such as your illness. If you want I'll look for a doc…" Ogen put her fingers on his lips.

"I'm strong enough to find a doctor myself. I'll try to be back by sunset, alright?" Ogen used her strength to stand up and began walking. Tatsuno stared at her astonished as he stood up, never had she acted quite like this before; normally she wouldn't mind him doing her favors yet all the sudden she did. "Thanks for the offer though, Tatsuno-San!" she left him standing right beside his aunt's home while she organized her thoughts.

Reisuno at that exact moment came out of her house to see Ogen leaving Tatsuno behind. "Ya know, Tatsu, I think she might have been a bird-lady lately." Tatsuno glared at his aunt, letting her know that she insulted him. "How else do you explain the mood swings and the sickness? That exact same thing happened to your mother when she was pregnant and to me whenever I was pregnant."

"Aunt, she's not a harlot. I think she's just come down with some type of illness, and this said illness is affecting her rational thinking. I'm sure she's not going to have a baby, and if she was she'd let me know!" Tatsuno hissed, repressing the temptation to smack his own aunt. Reisuno merely laughed at him, knowing how oblivious he was being. "What's so funny?"

Reisuno stepped closer to her nephew to place a hand on his shoulder. "What's so funny? It's you, obviously! But seriously don't deny it, I know it and you know it. I'm actually getting suspicion of rape." Reisuno whispered as discretely as possible to his ear, pulling away when she noticed his fists clenched tightly and his breath getting heavier.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Tatsuno's voice was harsh and shrill, "I'm going to stab him over and over until he begs for mercy, then I'll gouge his eyes out and rip out his heart then mutilate him completely." Reisuno placed a hand on Tatsuno's shoulder for reassurance.

"Calm down, I'm upset as well but you need to calm down. "

"Not until I avenge Ogen!" Tatsuno shouted while he brushed Reisuno away and stormed off.

(000000000000000000)

"Ah what a lovely morning, I think I'm going to practice my flare abilities outside!" Ren got out from his sheets to stretch his arms above his head and then to change his hakama into something more suitable. "But first, to fulfill Taiyo's request!" As he opened the entrance to his bedroom, he heard some odd unfamiliar woman's voice, a voice he hadn't heard before now.

Ren flinched when he listened to what was being said. "Don't grab them so hard!" that single phrase motivated Ren to follow the sounds to figure out where they were coming from. "If you do that they'll be sore for a week!"

"I'm going to put it in now!" Ren immediately opened the door to the source of the voices, to find Bankotsu. Bankotsu's attention turned to Ren, immediately thinking that voyeurism was going on. "Just what the hell are you doing in here?!" Bankotsu pulled himself away from Mizuki and cracked his knuckles, "I hope you're happy, I'm soft again thanks to your intrusion." Ren turned away, slightly blushing from what he saw. The shock motivated him to keep away from looking at the two again.

Furiously, after being fully dressed, Bankotsu stormed out of the room and placed his hand on Ren's shoulder. "I'm sorry for the intrusion; I just have to tell you that Taiyo told me last night that she wants to see you today!"

"Why today?" Bankotsu asked while he followed Ren to Taiyo's room, which was on the other end of the hallway. "What does she want to see me about?"

"I'm not sure, but go see her to find out!" Ren abandoned Bankotsu for more of a sleep-in. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something more important to do, like sleeping in!" Bankotsu ignored Ren and knocked on the entrance to Taiyo's room.

Slowly yet surely, Taiyo opened the door to then reveal to her own self that Bankotsu was right in front of her. "So that monk went to get you like he promised?!" she wrapped her arms around his left arm. "Do you like me?"

"Uhh, sure…" Bankotsu answered, unsure of how he should answer… to a child. "What do you want?" he scratched his head while trying to figure out her intentions.

"I want you to know that I was one of the two women Ryusuke was offered. And now papa has offered me to you." Taiyo made an attempt to steal a kiss from Bankotsu, only to have a finger being placed on her lips. "What's wrong, don't you like me?"

Bankotsu took a quick glance at Taiyo's offended expression before answering. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I'm not interested. You're only a child; you're young enough to be a younger sister of mine and it'll just feel weird to…" he received a slap across the cheek before he could even finish what he was going to say. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Stop condescending me, I'm not a child you idiot!" Taiyo shouted in full rage while she ran out of the room crying. "I hate you Bankotsu!" She cried just before leaving the palace.

(00000000)

Her knife was sharp and ready as the metal shone proudly in the light when Ogen held it up. "I'm not having it…" she whispered as she lowered it to her abdomen, "I'm not having it…" she repeated while she trembled in her actions. Ogen began to hesitate and questioned whether or not she could go through with this.

Finally, her choice became final as she pressed the knife against her waist. "I'm not having it…" she whispered to herself once again while tears poured down her cheeks. It wasn't long before she began to scream in pain while pressing the knife further into her waist. Blood crept down her abdomen as she pulled the blade out to find that she didn't hit her womb, her target. "It doesn't hurt…" she wallowed just as she was aiming again. "No matter what, I'm not having this baby!"

"Ogen, what the hell are you doing?!" a hoarse voice growled from outside the room, Ogen immediately put the knife down to see who it was. She had no time to explain as her father placed his ghostly, wrinkly hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Are you trying to take your life? Tell me, what led you to think of a thing such as suicide?"

"Father I don't want this baby!" Ogen leaned her head against her father's chest and let tears fall from her cheeks onto the ground, "I don't want to be a mother right now, especially since I'm not even married!" she cried while allowing her own father to wrap his arms around her small fragile body. "Can you forgive me for trying to kill it?"

Her father, Ginji, ran his fingers through her hair as he sympathized with his daughter. "Do you at least know who the father is?" Ogen nodded. "Is it Tatsuno?" Ogen shook her head. "Is it that carpenter you've been eyeing?" Again, Ogen shook her head. "Tell me, who is it then?" she hesitated to answer; she didn't want to get Bankotsu in trouble.

"It's Tatsuno's brother who fathered this child…" Ogen whispered only then to continue crying. "I was being selfish… and… please don't tell Tatsuno!" Ginji nodded in agreement to her favor while he hugged her. "If it makes you happy I'll have it…"

"I won't tell Tatsuno as long as you marry him tomorrow, therefore he'll never know what happened." Ginji earned another hug from his daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha cast, because if I did I'd have Bankotsu all to myself! (BWAHAHAHAHA…. JK) But I do own Tatsuno, Ogen, Ginji and any other fan-character mentioned.

Chapter 9

She held her kitten in her arms while she curled up in a corner to attempt to cope with her husband's anger. "Why do you keep on losing the child, didn't I tell you to stop on purposely miscarrying; what part of that do not understand?" the kitten mewed as she began to cry. "And why do you continue to talk to and think about other men other then me? For as long as I have you in this marriage, the only man you are allowed to think about or talk to is me; if you disobey that one more time and miscarry one more child I will kill that cat!"

"Leave Emiko out of this, she isn't hurting anyone; she's a kitten!" The woman protested as she hugged her kitten, "and you know what happens when you kill a cat!" her voice was shrill and frightened, as was the kitten's mew in response. "They become a vengeful Bakeneko!" before she could say anymore she felt the man grab at her long brown hair and drag her out of the room, ignoring the fact that she was screaming and kicking at this point. Her screaming stopped as he lifted her by the hair to toss her into another room!

"This is your last warning, Lady Saku-Ya before I begin to make your life miserable."

(00000000000)

Boredom quickly got the best of Bankotsu when he realized that Mizuki had been resting her body against his while he sat on his horse's back, leading it to a new destination. "Mizuki, are you asleep?" Bankotsu asked and receiving no response from her. 'I guess not…' he sighed, he was becoming famished from the lack of food. 'Well I better get to a new village quickly before I become completely famished!' the growls from his hunger roared in fury the more he thought of food.

"Hey Bankotsu…" Mizuki's tired voice whispered into his ear, "I'm just curious, do you feel even slightly bad over Ryusuke? I mean, his death seemed to be pretty painful to me."

How the hell would he have been able to answer with full honesty without making Mizuki freak out? After the murder of the killer Bankotsu had been completely desensitized of death, however he didn't even feel guilt over that. "I don't actually, the bastard got what he deserved and I'm going to leave it to that. If I could, I'd kill him a second time without feeling anything." Mizuki became wide eyed. "If possible, I'd kill everyone who wrongs against me without feeling anything, even if it were someone I loved." She had to hold back from gasping- this wasn't the Bankotsu she knew… was it? How could anyone not feel guilty after a murder, or even feel haunted one bit?

After that, until they reached their next destination, they didn't converse. By the time they reached the village, Mizuki still was disturbed by Bankotsu's answer- what was wrong with him, or better yet, what IS wrong with him? She questioned and wondered endlessly how a human being could feel no remorse whatsoever; even she knew she'd feel remorse if she killed someone as brutally as Bankotsu did. "Mizuki, doesn't this village give you an odd vibe?" he was correct, there was something odd about it. She jumped off the horse and looked around to see that homes were desecrated and all that was left untouched was the palace that stood proudly. "Do you think there was an invasion recently?"

"Looks like it, but what I'm wondering that if there was, why?" She searched the area for possible survivors that could give their story. After nearly a half hour of shouting out for survivors, searching through huts that were only half destroyed, looking for other people around she gave up and concluded it definitely was an invasion. Bankotsu on the other hand was contemplating on whether or not to either barge into the palace or to try to negotiate with possible guards inside.

Just when the two were about to finally give up, they heard a shriek from inside the palace. "Please don't hurt Emiko!" a well built man came storming out of the palace while holding a black and grey kitten in his hand as he positioned himself to get ready to throw it. "It's not Emiko's fault for that miscarry nine days ago!" a woman ran out and grabbed at the man's arm. "I can try again, but please don't take it out on Emiko!" Her face was covered in tears while she tried grabbing the kitten away from the man.

Mizuki rushed over with her katana out of its sheath and pointed it immediately to the man. "Hey, don't take it out on the kitty!" She shouted while keeping a firm expression on her face. "What's your problem with the cat anyway? It's not like it did anything to you."

"Back off you filthy woman, this is none of your business!" He pushed away the woman to free his arm to punch out Mizuki. "This kitten is obviously the source of her miscarries and it needs to go away!" he dropped the kitten to scare it to run off. "And stay out!" The kitten fled and hid away from the man to prevent further abuse. "Saku-Ya, I've had enough! You've got one more chance before I go looking for that kitten to kill it!" The man was just about to smack the woman before Mizuki grabbed his arm and began to twist it.

"Cut her some slack, it's not like she's doing it on purpose!" Mizuki snarled while Saku-Ya took her chance and ran off in full tears. She ran as fast as she could with no intention to turn around and go straight back home. Bankotsu was pushed aside by her while she tried getting away as fast as possible.

The man laughed at Mizuki in amusement. "I like you girl, do you have any plans for tonight?" his sudden change of mood shocked her, didn't he just call her filthy? "Do you and your partner in crime have any plans?" Mizuki and Bankotsu both shook their heads. "Then stay over the night and make yourselves comfortable."

Mizuki crept over to Bankotsu and placed her head against his shoulder. "Maybe we can find out what really happened." She whispered. Both nodded and then turned their attention back to the man. "So Bankotsu, do you want to stay over the night for a full meal and a good night's rest?" she wrapped her arms around his defenseless arm with a warm smile.

"Alright fine, we'll stay but just for tonight!" Bankotsu had no motivation to argue with Mizuki, especially with an offer like this.

(000000)

His mind was in shock as he stomped back and fourth in front of the pond, wondering why Ogen hadn't said anything to him before. 'Don't worry Ogen, I'll avenge you soon enough, as soon as I find the bastard who did this to you.' Tatsuno fell to his knees, suddenly having no feeling of self worth, 'how could I let this happen to you? I'm sorry Ogen, I really am! Why wasn't I aware of other men staring lustfully at you, while they thought of doing such things to you?'

'And was Bankotsu in trouble as well, to the point where he was unable to save you from that terrible man? If so, I am very sorry Bankotsu that I could not help you as well. Why did you both have to suffer due to me being so careless? Is there something I did that unsettled the Kami; to anger them in any way? Did I upset you, Inari, the great ruler of the foxes?'

Tatsuno stayed in his position, feeling nothing but regret and sorrow in his heart to the point of no forgiving, no forgiving that unforgiving sin. The unforgiving sin that he committed has not only hurt Ogen but Bankotsu as well. He hadn't even noticed Reisuno coming along to sit next to him for reassurance, until she placed one of her cold hands onto his shoulder. "What's the matter Tatsu-Kun?" Tatsuno could only answer in tears, "My poor baby Tatsu, you're upset because you feel you couldn't help Ogen, is that right?" he nodded and then turned around to embrace his aunt tightly. "Don't worry about it and be a good father to her unborn child."

"But aunt Reisuno, she's not carrying my child! How could I possibly lie to the child throughout his life only to someday tell the truth?" he stood up, "I can't lie to him. If I could, I would but I can't lie and say that I am his real father!" Reisuno shook her head in disagreement.

"You'll still be able to be his real father since you're the one helping her raise him, no? For the longest time you and Bankotsu treated me like a mother despite the fact that I am your mother's sister. You'll be in the same situation, except that Bankotsu as far as I know didn't father Ogen's child and she'll still be alive and kicking. Plus I'm sure Bankotsu will pitch in to help as well, to play role of uncle as well." Reisuno hugged Tatsuno, "Don't dwell on it, alright?"

(000000)

Bankotsu sat beside Kazuma, the man who was earlier hostile towards him and Mizuki, outside of the palace staring into the star filled sky. "You know about that girl you saw earlier today?" he turned to Kazuma and nodded, "I'm sure all day you've been wondering what her problem with me was."

"Is it about that kitten she owns?" Bankotsu gave his best guess, only to receive a nod as a response. "That so; well I could've sworn it had something to do with that kitten she seems to love a lot. In that case I'm out of guesses, what is wrong with her?"

"Lady Saku-Ya has been chosen as my seventh wife to continue my family line, before she used to be some peasant woman wondering endlessly across the country looking for a home apparently." Kazuma's voice grew harsh. "All I wanted from her in return was a child, and she hasn't given me one in the past three years. She's been having miscarriage after miscarriage, which is leaving me to assume she's doing it on purpose." He continued to stare into the sky. "Do you think you can do me the favor in return through bringing her back here by tomorrow? I f you do, I'll be sure to reward you handsomely."

For a moment Bankotsu thought about it, and then nodded. "I expect her to be returned by tomorrow sundown and I'll pay you as much as you demand." Bankotsu nodded again then stood up. He headed to the stables where he left his aunt's horse, to untie the rope which held it in place. Releasing the horse from the rope and jumping onto her sturdy back, Bankotsu began to think about what he was doing.

Commanding the horse to run at full speed, he made many attempts to put those thoughts aside. Although Mizuki was technically his partner, he didn't want her to come along on an adventure like this, especially one about having to find a runaway. He tugged at the reins, looking around to see any sight of her. During his search, the night eventually fell to release the morning star, and still no sign of her. Bankotsu searched everywhere, from rivers to trees, from trees to rocks and from rocks to villages and still no sign.

'Where the hell is she?' he stopped at a single stream to give his horse a break, allowing it to drink from the water and graze while it still could. 'She can't be too far.' With that thought, he leaned against a nearby tree to rest for a bit, only to black out from fatigue of getting no sleep for the night. His mind fought against his tired body as he tried getting back up, only to end up falling over again. 'Maybe for just a few minutes, and then it's time to get back to business.' He hated to, but he had to if he wanted to find her on time. Within just half an hour he heard the mews of a small kitten approaching, which had woken him up to find a tiny grey and black striped kitten staring at him, the same kitten he saw being victimized by Kazuma.

"Emiko come back here!" a woman's whisper called out to the kitten, which paid no attention to her. Bankotsu looked around to see if he could find this woman that he'd been searching for. "Please Emiko, get back here!" once again, she was ignored by the kitten however wasn't by Bankotsu. Before giving her the chance to run off, Bankotsu saw her behind the tree thus giving him the chance to approach her to grab her by the wrist. In response, she tried escaping his strong grip on her wrist through running. "Let me go!" she cried, "I just want my kitten back!"

Bankotsu wasn't willing to give her up easily. "I'm not going to let you go at all, I'm being paid to bring you back to the palace and you're going back!" she continued to struggle and fight back in vain. "This is pointless, Lady Saku-Ya." The girl turned around to make eye contact and then went straight back to fighting. "Why did you even run away in the first place?"

"I just want to get away from him!" she cried, "He thinks I'm the problem but if you really notice it's him! He doesn't realize that he's barren! Because of that he blames me and beats me; I want to get away once and for all from him and live as freely as I used to! You of all people won't understand." in annoyance, Bankotsu slapped her.

"I really don't care if he tortures you; you're going home so you can stop wasting my time!" he shouted and then tossed her to the ground as roughly as he could, while then putting a foot onto her head to keep her down. "Until we get home, you're going to do as I say, so fighting back is pointless right now. If you want to argue, it's useless because I'm not going to listen." He took his foot off of her head, grabbed her hand and dragged her over to his horse where he had an extra rope for her. "Look, it's nothing personal but I don't trust you!" he took the rope and tied her hands back. As soon as he knew her hands were secured, he helped her up onto the horse. He looked down to see the kitten, "and for your sake I'll get that kitten for you!" he picked up the tiny kitten and placed it on her lap.

"You seriously don't understand that he plans to kill me the next time I miscarry or have my monthly shed." Tears fell down her cheeks, "he doesn't care about me, just about my motherhood." Bankotsu had been just about to untie the reins as soon as he heard that, only to stop midway. He cursed under his breath when he helped her down, but still leaving she tied up the way she was, again to ensure she was not going to run away.

"Well maybe I can prevent your death from happening." Bankotsu whispered into her ear. "I'm pretty sure he is far too old to even have any worth in that organ of his. The only way this is going to work is if you answer one simple question." She looked up to make eye contact in all nervousness. "Has he had sex with you lately?"

"Yes… just two days ago…" she turned away. "What does this have to do with anything on saving me?" he put his hand under her chin, expecting her at this point to know what will happen. "Tell me, please what's going on." Without being able to object further, he placed his lips onto hers and sealed them there for what seemed to be hours but only a mere couple of minutes. She pulled away from him, her breath getting heavier and her heart beat getting faster by the minute. "I can't be doing this; I'll definitely be put to death for this." She placed her hand over her lips to wipe them, "And by the way my real name is just 'Saku', not 'Saku-Ya' or anything like that, just 'Saku'."

"Don't you get it at all? I haven't developed feelings for you; I'm just allowing this to happen in your body so that he won't be putting you to death. And besides, you're going to like it so much that you'll be begging for me to put in you." Bankotsu whispered as he placed a hand on her breast and began to move them gently. He lied, that wasn't what he, had in mind; he just wanted to do someone for the day so that he could at least have some form of payment if Kazuma didn't pay up what he demanded. In short, he didn't care about what happens to her. Saku had felt tempted to fight back, yet she couldn't when he squeezed her breast, it felt too good to make him stop.

With all of her wish to make him stop, she couldn't even finish a single sentence, let alone plead. Hell, she didn't even notice that her kimono was opened and exposing her perked nipples as her mind was dazed off into trying to get into deep thought, at least not until his cold hand was groping at the soft chest. Not once in her life had she thought about this type of pleasure. In response Saku pulled the rest of her clothing off to expose her body even more to him. "You want to play it like that, don't you?" Bankotsu questioned, as he placed a hand on her womanhood and began to rub it.

He placed his forehead in between her breasts while rubbing at her wet genitalia. Bankotsu then pulled away while skin was flushed during he pleased reaction. "This is wrong!" she finally protested when he rubbed his hard-on against her begging, dripping opening. "What if he finds out?"

"Don't worry about it; I've got ways to prevent that from happening." Bankotsu whispered as he got on top of her and kissed her soft lips while his erected cock pressed against her opening. While all of this was going on, Saku hadn't even noticed his mouth on her breasts; she swore she was going to die from being overheated by this. Her mind was blank as he was sucking at her nipples, making them even more erect, as there was no turning back for her. Bankotsu stole another kiss, before allowing the head of his cock to go in. "Do you want me to be gentle with you?"

It only took a single nod to find him entering her delicate body. In a moment of pain Saku wrapped her arms over his neck to grab a hold of him and then letting out painful moans as soon as he began thrusting in and out of her. Bankotsu only slowed down for her when he realized what kind of pain she was in, he must've entered too quickly. No doubt that she most likely wasn't used to anyone entering so suddenly; he stopped for a moment thinking he was going to rough on her only to be taken by surprise when she placed her lips against his.

A single kiss was enough to give him the cue he needed to continue thrusting in and out of her. It was an unforgiving sin for Saku to even feel pleasure from this act of desire yet she continued on knowing that she couldn't say 'No' to someone like Bankotsu, despite that she knew little to nothing about him. Feeling no fear of anyone possibly watching, her moans went from pain to pleasure slowly just when his thrusting was beginning to speed up. Dirty whore couldn't possibly be forgiven by her own husband once he'd find out she committed adultery willingly and enjoyed it as well. It however didn't matter to her anymore what he would do, at least she lived life knowing someone else's body. Bankotsu's groans and grunts kept Saku aroused while he was getting rougher on her body.

Bankotsu smirked while he grabbed and squeezed at her breasts. "You like this, don't you?" Saku nodded as her moans started getting louder. He kissed her again, only with the intention of keeping her quiet. Suddenly, he pulled back from her lips as he 'came' inside of her at about the same time she reached her limit. "Don't blame yourself for Kazuma's infertility and your previous miscarriages; it's neither yours nor his fault." He tossed her clothes onto her nude body. "But tell me, why exactly does he only pick on you out of all his other wives? He's got six others, so why is he bullying you the most if they also can apparently have children as well?" Bankotsu pulled his pants back up and tied his sash to keep it up.

"Well," Saku started while she began getting dressed, "it's just because I'm the youngest out of all of them and because of that I should be having the most children by now. Truth is, as you know, he's the one with the problem and he knows it so he takes it out on me because of that small flaw." she ran her fingers through her hair after being fully clothed. Bankotsu knew that regardless of what she said and what went on behind closed doors, there was no way he was going to let her go and break his promise to Kazuma.


End file.
